Landon Kirby
Landon Kirby jest głównym bohaterem występującym w serialu "Wampiry: Dziedzictwo". Po raz pierwszy pojawił się w piątym sezonie The Originals - The Tale of Two Wolves. Landon jest przybranym bratem oraz najlepszym przyjacielem Rafaela, jest on prawdopodobnie rzadkim gatunkiem- Feniksem, który był uznawany za nieistniejący występujący tylko w książkach. Wczesne lata życia Niewiele wnioskujemy o przeszłości Landona, wiadomo tylko, że mama oddała go do adopcji, gdy był bardzo mały i jej nie pamięta ma tylko jej zdjęcie. Dodatkowo Landon był w różnych zastępczych rodzinach, lecz w żadnym nie odnalazł prawdziwego domu. W Maybe I Should Start From The End Landon poznaję swoją biologiczną matkę Seylah. Początkowo ta nie wierzy, że ten jest jej synem. Lecz po jakimś czasie ta zauważając, że tego atakują potwory z Malivore, zauważa związek pomiędzy nią a nim. The Originals W The Tale of Two Wolves widzimy go po raz pierwszy pracującego w Mystic Grill, następnie podchodzi do stolika gdzie siedzi Elijah i Hope, wydaje zamówienie, po czym krótko rozmawia z Hope i odchodzi. Później przybywa na Rynek, po chwili podchodzi do niego Hope, i zaczynają razem tańczyć, a ona mówi mu, że może być na tyle długo, zanim będzie musiała wrócić do szkoły. Wampiry: Dziedzictwo Następnie przebywa u niej w domu, tam przygląda się urnie, lecz ta każe mu jej nie dotykać, potem Landon wypytuję o jej historię, przyznaję również że ta musiała wieść dobre życie, z powodu wielu pamiątek, Seylah jednak nie jest skłonna do rozmowy, po czym zauważają, że jej suczka źle się czuje, ta mówi, że dojdzie do siebie, gdy leki przestaną działać, ten mdleje i wzywa Hope. Potem budzi się związany, ta grozi mu, że jeśli nie powie prawdy, to przypali go żelazkiem, ten mówi jej, że wezwał znajomą ze szkoły Salvatore, gdzie uczą się istoty nadprzyrodzone, Następnie nagle gaśnie światło Seylah myśli, że Ci przybyli i odchodzi, po chwili Landona nawiedza kolejny potwór, lecz Seylah reaguje i zabija go. Później jadą do hostelu, tam Seylah wypytuje Landona o jego życie i o to, czy ma dziewczynę, ten mówi, że ma na imię Hope. Potem ta przyznaje, że jest jego synem. Następnie docierają Alaric i Hope początkowo wrogo nastawieni, lecz później ich stosunek zmienia się, ta opowiada im o Malivore i o tym, że nie zna biologicznego Ojca Landona. Potem Landon i Hope zostają sami, rozmawiając, dochodzi pomiędzy nimi do pocałunku i do głębszego uczucia, lecz przerywa im Alaric. Następnie nawiedza ich nowy potwór, Hope chwilowo powstrzymuje go i chce zastawić pułapkę, ta chce się dowiedzieć, gdzie jest Malivore, mówi również że Saylah uciekła, tam również okazuję się, że Landon zabrał urnę, lecz ten przyznaję, że nie wie skąd, ta się wzięła, ta mu wierzy. Potem wszyscy udają się za potworem, gdy docierają na miejsce, nagle wybucha bomba. Rano budzą się nieprzytomni, niczego nie pamiętając, po czym wracają do szkoły Salvatore, Alaric mówi wtedy, że ten zostaję oficjalnym uczniem. Wieczorem przychodzi do niego Hope i prosi go o zostanie jej chłopakiem, ten bez wahania zgadza się. W What Was Hope Doing In Your Dreams? w szkole Salvatore pojawia się nowy potwór, znany jako Nocną Mara, która może kontrolować myśli i sny, Alaric zwołuje apel w celu poinformowania uczniów o zagrożeniu i dodaję, że uczniowie szkoły mogą się ewakuować, w tym samym czasie Landon wypatruje Hope, po pewnym czasie gdy nie znajduje dziewczyny, rozmawia z Rafaelem o swoich wątpliwościach wobec Hope i uważa, że ta go unika. Następnego dnia rozmawia z Hope i proponuję jej pomoc, ta jednak odrzuca jego propozycję i mówi, że powinien się ewakuować, Landon jest jednak temu przeciwny. Następnie Landon przebywa na jednej z lekcji, tam jednak w wyniku zmęczenia, zasypia i go również nawiedza potwór, ten jednak zdaje sobie sprawę z koszmaru i by się uwolnić, wbija sobie w rękę ołówek i budzi się z raną na ręku. Potem opatruje go Hope, w międzyczasie ten rozmawia z Alarickiem o potworze z Malivore. Następnie by zaczerpnąć informacji, Landon zaczyna szukać w książkach wiadomości o Nocnej Mary, tam odkrywa, że tak naprawdę pod przebraniem Nocnej Mary ukrywa się inny potwór, dzieli się z tą informacją z Alarickiem i Hope. Później Hope planuje schwytanie potwora i szuka sojuszników, wraz z Kalebem, Rafaelem, MG i Landonem, chcą wdrożyć w życie swój plan, który polega na tym, że chłopaki zwabią potwora, a Hope go zabije. Przed tym jednak Hope odradza Landonowi brania w tym udział, jednak ten jest nieugięty. Następnie młodzi realizują swój plan zabicia potwora, wszystko się udaję, a urna jest bezpieczna. W nocy Landon mówi Hope o swoich przemyśleniach i uczuciach do niej, dodaję również, że jeśli ta nie chce być z nim to on i tak będzie się starał, dziewczyna jednak nic nie odpowiada, tylko całuję go. W We're Gonna Need A Spotlight Landon siedzi wraz z Rafaelem, póki nie pojawia się Hope, która ma wyjątkowo dobry humor, później podchodzą bliźniaczki Saltzman i nawiązuje się między nimi konwersacja co do konkursu talentów, który odbywa się w szkole Salvatore. Potem Hope proponuje Landonowi wspólne wystąpienie, ten jednak nie daje jej jednoznacznej odpowiedzi. Następnie w kuchni, rozmawiają, jednocześnie piekąc tort, Hope proponuje pozbyć się urny, tam Landon również zauważa jej dziwne zachowanie, nagle zauważa ulatniający się dym z piekarnika i każe Hope włączyć wentylację, Hope wciskając przełącznik, poraża ją prąd, a z jej ucha wyskakuje mały ślimak. Potem idą do Doriana i dochodzą do wniosku, że to przez nowego potwora, czyli jednorożca. Następnie we trójkę, omawiają w skrócie teorie na temat potwora i plan pozbycia się ślimaków, które zaraziły inne osoby. Po czym idą oni do sali, w której rozpoczął się już pokaz talentów, tam okazuje się, że praktycznie wszyscy są zarażeni w tym Rafael, który pod wpływem ślimaka wyznaje swoje uczucia do Hope, chwile potem atakują oni Landona i Hope, lecz ta ratuje ich zaklęciem. Później napotykają Lizzie, myśląc, że ta jest zarażona, związują ją, okazuje się jednak, że ta ma bransoletkę, która kopie prądem. Później zjawiają się Alaric i Emma i wspólną pomocą pokonują ślimaki. Chwile potem zostaje wznowiony pokaz talentów. W nocy Landon przychodzi do Hope, krótko rozmawiają, po czym ten dedykuje dziewczynie piosenkę. }} Wygląd zewnętrzny Landon ma czarne krótkie kręcone włosy i zielone oczy. Jest dość szczupły i nie za wysoki. Osobowość Landon jest nieśmiałym chłopakiem, często był prześladowany przez Connora i jego paczkę przyjaciół. Uważa też, że uczniowie uczęszczający do Salvatore Boarding School są Bogaci. Ciekawostki Relacje Hope Mikaelson Landon i Hope poznali się Mystic Grill, gdy ten obsługiwał ją i Elijaha. Już na początku można zauważyć, że od razu Hope wpadła w oko Landonowi, jak i również odwrotnie. Jednak ich przyjaźń była krótka, gdyż ten wyjechał do Atlanty. Po dwóch latach jednak niespodziewana sytuacja sprawia, że oboje znów się spotykają, gdyż jego przybrany brat Rafael wyzwolił klątwę wilkołaka i zaczyna uczęszczać do szkoły Salvatore, do której należy również Hope. Początkowo relacje, Landona i Hope są przyjazne, jednak dziewczyna straciła do niego zaufanie, gdy ten nieświadomie ukradł nóż, Hope nie chce mu wierzyć i nie słucha jego wyjaśnień. Dopiero po upływie czasu, dziewczyna zaczyna sobie zdawać z uczucia, którym darzy chłopaka. W odcinku Maybe I Should Start From The End zostają oni parą i są szczęśliwi. Związek Hope i Landona jest jednak skomplikowany, miewa on wzloty i upadki, wynika to z sekretów i z tego, że oboje chcą chronić siebie nawzajem, co nie zawsze jest łatwe. Rafael Waithe Rafael jest przybranym bratem, jak i najlepszym przyjacielem Landona. Oboje dobrze się znają i ufają sobie. Gdy Rafael został przyjęty do szkoły Salvatore, nie dopuszczał on myśli, by Landon również do niej nie uczęszczał, gdy chłopak został oskarżony o kradzież noża, Rafael bronił go i wierzył w jego wytłumaczenia, co potem okazało się prawdą. Razem również postanawiają uciec i zacząć nowe życie, ich jednak plany psuje łowca, który potem zostaje zabity przez Jeremiego, a Rafaela i Landona ponownie sprowadza do szkoły Salvatore. Relacje Rafaela i Landona są zbliżone do braterskich, wspierają się w trudnych sytuacjach i chcą dla siebie jak najlepiej. Obecnie oboje uczęszczają do szkoły Salvatore i mieszkają we wspólnym pokoju. Wystąpienia Sezon 2 *''I'II Never Give Up Hope'' *''This Year Will Be Different'' *''You Remind Me of Someone I Used to Know'' *''Since When Do You Speak Japanese?'' *''Screw Endgame'' *''That's Nothing I Had to Remember'' Sezon 1 *''This is the Part Where You Run'' *''Some People Just Want To Watch The World Burn'' *''We're Being Punked, Pedro'' *''Hope is Not the Goal'' *''Malivore'' *''Maybe I Should Start From The End *''What Was Hope Doing In Your Dreams? *''We're Gonna Need A Spotlight *''Let's Just Finish the Dance *''I'll Tell You a Story *''There's Always a Loophole The Originals: Sezon 5 *''The Tale of Two Wolves'']] }} = Galeria Kategoria:The Originals: Postacie gościnne Kategoria:Wampiry: Dziedzictwo: Postacie główne Kategoria:Postacie męskie Kategoria:Ludzie